Anora
by XxnaluloverxX
Summary: Anora was in a sticky situation when all of a sudden she was thrust into some alien forest. She now has to figure out what her captors want and how to survive in a hostile new world with new enemies. Is there any hope in a hopeless situation? (weekly updates)


**Hello friends! So its been a long time since I added a story and I'm so excited for this one because its my first predator story! WOOHOO**

**I really want to do weekly updates ( or at least try to ) chapter 2 might come sooner than a week only because I have nothing better to do right now. But ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The warm desert night alleviated the mid day heat, Anora fanned her face hoping the small beats of sweat would go away. White Rock, New Mexico could get extremely hot during the day especially in the summer. She had been tempted to blast the heat without Rick knowing a few times. He was the boss of the small bar and restaurant and a prick when it came to expenses even if his employees were dying of heat stroke. The break room located at the back of the restaurant only got enough AC for them to survive. The front was a little better however it was still very warm. Customers didn't seem to mind as long as they were out of the heat and anywhere remotely cool.

It was currently eleven thirty and the bar was completely empty. All the employees had left for the day and she was headed out as well. She had only stayed to clean up around the old place. After punching out, Anora waved at Rick and grabbed her keys. He gave her a small smile before returning to counting the sales for the day. She walked to her Jeep Wrangler that was parked in the back. It was a dark green color with a soft tan roof. However due to the heat the roof was currently sitting in her garage. She should keep it in the trunk but she always forgot to get the damn thing. Rain was not common and when it did present itself it was in small portions…very small. She threw in her bag and got in. The car wasn't locked but then again it was White Rock, who in hell had the guts to steal a car. She stepped in and was about to start the car when a pair of hands grabbed her shirt and dragged her out. She landed on the hard ground painfully. "What the hell?"

She looked up to see three men standing over her. Their mouths contorted into ugly smiles, she remembered them. They had been the obnoxious customers from earlier today who had given her inappropriate stares. They were definitely bad news. She tried to get up however was pushed down by one of the men. Their laughter echoed through her ears as realization dawned. They had been waiting for her since she had refused their advances.

Panic set in when one man grabbed her arms and held them above her head another did the same to her legs. He pinned them so there was enough space in between for his body. Her breathing escalated as the reality of the situation started weighing on her. Tears formed in her eyes as she struggled against their strong hold. They were going to rape her right there as if it was nothing. The man between her legs started unbuttoning his pants and was about to take off her jeans when a noise sounded behind them.

Anora turned her head to see Rick coming out of the back door. A big trash bag in his hand, he took in the scene in front of him. His brown eyes widening as he saw his employee pinned under two men and the other standing overlooking everything. A look of rage crossed his features, he dropped the trash bag and stomped over to them. A sense of relief filled her at the thought of a rescue. She had never been more grateful and happy to see the forty something year old in her life, no matter how much of a dick he sometimes was.

"What in fucks name do y'all think you're doin." Ricks angry voice sounds through the empty night. "Let her the fuck go. Who do y'all think y'all are, comin here at my bar and assaulting one of my employees."

He pushed the man holding her hands down away. "You okay?" he asked a look of concern crossing his rugged features. Anora nodded and let him help her up, after dusting off her jeans she turned to the three men. They all had amused expressions on their ugly faces as if everything was very fucking funny.

"Y'all think this so funny ay?" Rick's face contorted into an expression of rage. He walked over to one of the men and punched him in the jaw. The big-bellied man fell to the ground with a thud, his partners looking at him with stupefied concern. Anora's stomach turned as a feeling of dread ran through her, similar to the ones that indicated if one's body was cold. Rick was turning to the other men when the one on the ground pulled out an object. Before Anora could warn him or realize what was happening a shot rang out. The warm night ringing with the sound as everyone stood still. She was scared to look and see what had happened. However she willed herself to move to make sure that Rick was not… Tears again formed in her eyes when she saw the blood soaking Rick's plaid shirt. He had been shot right in the chest, his apologetic gaze fell on Anora before he hit the ground. She screamed as loud as her throat would allow if she was not shot too then maybe someone would hear her.

She was never a big fan of Rick's however she didn't hate him enough to hope he died. . He had tried to save her and in the effort, he had lost his life. Her throat felt hoarse as she continued to scream. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to do this, and the men were recovering from their own shock. As if Rick's death had deterred their conscious even though they had just tried to rape her.

Her screaming ceased when she spotted a large dark figure behind the men. Its movements were quick for it's large form. However before her eyes could try to see who or what it was, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. The last image she saw was of the dark figure bringing down the three men and then everything was black.

Anora sat in darkness for what felt like an eternity. Her head felt like it was going to burst and her body was in anguish. She reluctantly opened her eyes and was greeted by a bright light. It was blinding and she had to cover her eyes with her hand as they adjusted to the difference. Rather than the dry desert air she was greeted by a burst of humid air. The sudden moisture made her shirt cling to her body even her hair was starting to cling to her forehead. Where the hell was she?

She suppressed a full on panic attack when her eyes fell on her surroundings. She was definitely not in Kansas anymore. Did a fucking tornado blow through New Mexico and throw her in the middle of the jungle. If it did then she wanted to ride another one back to where she fucking came from. Especially when her gaze landed on the three bodies lying on the ground. They were the three men, the fucking turds that shot Rick. Gasping, Anora scrambled away from them her heart beating against its chest. She should just kill the bastards right there as they lay passed out. However, she made due with running.

She scanned her surroundings, taking in the humungous trees and the colorful brush that were by her feet. What fucking continent did the twister take her to? It would take five of her selves to wrap her arms around the base of one of the trees. Hell she could live in one if she hollowed it out. Maybe that would be her last resort. She wasn't stupid, so in the back of her mind she definitely knew there was no place like this on earth. For now it was important for her to get away from the bastards. She glanced at her self for a moment, besides a little dirt on her jeans and her hair being a curly red mess, she was unhurt. She might get lost or face an unknown threat but right now she didn't care about that. The threats would be minimal compared to the what the men would do. Looking at the different plants and wildlife as she walked past. If anything the out of this world jungle was beautiful with the different colors and long thick vines falling from the canopies of the trees.

As she marveled about her exotic surroundings movement in the trees caught her attention. A realization slapped her as she remember the dark figure that had been at the back of the bar earlier right before she had lost consciousness. Was that him? If so then how the fuck had he gotten in the tall trees? Anora shook her head and told herself that it was only a wild animal.

Lar'ja piloted his ship towards the game planet. If his calculations were correct then the bad bloods were there, most likely hunting. He was getting angry at the fact that they had eluded him so far, a very hard thing to do. As one of the highest ranked arbitrators he had to maintain the utmost level of skill. He had not hunted other species for quite some time since he was occupied with hunting down bad bloods. Now most of his trophies consisted of bad blood skulls that he had brought to justice. They were the criminals of his race, dishonored Yautja that threw away their honor. It was his duty as an arbitrator to enforce justice on them as he saw fit and the only thing fit for the out laws was death. It took him half a cycle to reach the planet and during that time he trained and refreshed himeslef for the upcoming hunt. He had to make sure his ki'cti-pa, dah'kte and chakt-ra were sharpened, his sivk'va-tai was properly functioning and his awu'asa was smooth and fearsome.

The elder had given orders that if any oomans remained he was to eliminate them. However if they were females or pups then their honor required that they bring them back to the clan ship. The oomans would already be aware of their existence and if they were to be sent back to their planet then it would endanger future hunts. Many chivas were done on the ooman planet and they did not wish to jeopardize it.

The beep of the ship's monitor alerted him that he was closing in on the planet…and the bad bloods.

It felt like hours that Anora had been running, her chest ached and her throat was on fire. She didn't want to be any where near those killers but for now she forced herself to slump against a tree. Dying of a heart attack would do her no good. Some how she had remained some what calm but she could feel panic seeping in, now that her mind was not preoccupied with running. How would she get back home? Where was she? Why was she here? What was going on! Tears rolled down her cheek as the humidity caused sweat to form all over her body, dampening her clothes. With her head on her drawn knees she let herself feel self pity. She was not one to complain, in fact she was an optimist. She always looked for the positive in negative situations and the good in bad people. It was her personality, life was average and that's the way she liked it. Living comfortably while beauty surrounded her was a gift she was thankful for everyday. The small town that had become her home was a place where everyone was close and took care of one another. If someone went to the hospital, no matter the circumstances, all their neighbors and friends would make it a priority to visit or send a gift. However that life seemed lost now that she was in a remote location and possibly awaiting her impending doom…and possible death, which ever fit the scenario.

A sudden noise caught Anora's attention and she perked up, listening intently. It was a sort of chirping, like a cricket only deeper, it was not a reassuring or soothing sound. She ignored her aching body and stood up, her muscles tensing at the possible threat. Her eyes scanned the trees, searching for the producer of the sound. Anora really hoped it was harmless bird.

Some how this place reminded her of the animals back home. Brightly colored beautiful animals were usually the ones that could do the most damage. This beautiful jungle was similar, with its bright pink and orange grass to the beautiful vines that hung like a canopy of brilliant hair. It seemed to radiant a deadly presence, maybe not the plants, but the predators that used them for cover definitely were not going to be nice.

The sound was back, along with it a spine chilling scream of pain. It lasted for five to six seconds before cutting off. It had sounded masculine, was it one of the men? Damn it! She was not going to let her kind heart put her in a sticky situation…with all of the sweat on her, she was already in one right now. She turned to her left and sprinted not feeling guilty about the three fully grown potential rapists. They were men and could take care of themselves, her aid would do little good. She weaved her self through the trees only occasionally slowing to a fast jog before sprinting again. The scenery was nothing but colors as she focused on getting away from the threat. Her body was not made for this shit. She was a red head with big boobs that were not made for running. She was around one hundred and forty-five pounds and by no means fat however she was not skinny either. Her green eyes scanned the surrounding area and landed on the sight before her. It was a cliff and beyond it was a vast expansion of jungle however when she looked up a gasp escaped her lips. The sight of the two huge orbs in the sky caught her attention. If it weren't for the fact that it proved she was no longer on her world, It would have been stunning. The smaller of the circles looked to be a large moon while the other was probably a planet. It was a light blue color with a large singular ring around it. It was similar to Saturn, only the colors and number of rings differentiated the two planets. The sky was a gorgeous purple, dark near the horizon and a light violet as you looked up.

A twig snapped behind her causing her to stiffen. Her biggest fear was realized, that she might not be alone. Thoughts raced through her mind as she looked around to see if there was a branch or anything she could use for protection. There was only grass and unrecognizable plants. Well if she was faced with a monster she could always jump off the cliff.

* * *

**That was short I know.. But its only a taste of both characters and I must say I'm a big fan of Anora. My favorite tho female character is from my other story New Path. She is a bad ass. **


End file.
